Opposites Attraction
by TheRealMaraJade
Summary: The evolving relationship between Kurt and Karofsky, and how it affects Glee Club, school, and their own lives.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Opposites Attraction  
Author: TheRealMaraJade

Spoilers: Up to S2E06, "Never Been Kissed." It's an Alternate Universe fic from there

Warnings: Male/Male couple, with the possibility of strong language and homophobes characters.

A/N: *sigh* Ever since I watched NBK, I have rewatched the entire episode twice, the kissing scene and the confrontation scene the following day countless times, and have this ongoing fanfic being written by itself in my brain. I'm up to their homecoming, just need to write it all down. And I have as a sure thing in my mind that Dave Karofsky will end up inheriting Burt Hummel's car mechanics shop. Eventually. (Yes, that's how far my mind has wandered...)

As if that wasn't enough, the WINK OF DOOM doomed me to be a hopeless Kurtofsky until the day I die. *sigh* Yep, Kurt, love *is* just around the corner, and he winked at you. Now if you can only make him stop bullying you and start MAKING OUT with you…I will die a happy fangirl. BTW, was it just me but Kurt looked embarrassed and NOT displeased with the wink? ;) *winks* Also, about the death threat – empty words and I'm sticking with it. I was more amused by Dave shushing Kurt and NOT shoving him into lockers.

OH, and this is unbetaed. I checked for spelling errors, but since English isn't my first language, I apologize for any other grammar errors you find. I've been posting this on Livejournal (kafosky_hummel and kurtofsky_fic communities) for almost a week now, and only decided to update this to today

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and I make NO money from this. I just write to have fun – and this time for my sanity's sake, since my brain won't process anything else, not even work, until I'm done with this!

Summary: the evolving relationship between Kurt and Karofsky, and how it affects Glee Club, school, and their own lives.

Chapter 1

When he entered that locker room to stand up for him, Kurt was ready for anything - or at least that's what he thought. Another shove against the lockers, a punch to his gut - or even to his precious and gorgeous face, even though that would have been a tragedy - but he definitely wasn't ready for THAT.

One second he and Karofsky were yelling at each other, the other Karofsky had his hands on either side of his face, his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt's mind went blank. Karofsky stepped back before leaning towards Kurt again. He pushed against the other boy. He shouldn't be strong enough to accomplish what he intended - Karofsky was definitely bigger and stronger than Kurt - but he did.

Kurt stared at him, his eyes wide, hand over his mouth, his mind at that moment in overload. Had that just happened? Had the worst bully in school just kissed him? Just stolen his first kiss – the first kiss that counted, that is. Had he not only kissed him but leaned back for a second kiss? And what was that look that Kurt had fleetingly seen in Karofsky's face after he shoved the other boy backwards - had it been hurt?

He barely registered Karofsky punching the lockers and leaving the room.

Surprisingly, though, what bothered Kurt the most were the butterflies in his stomach. He should feel bad, this should feel wrong. The guy had used his superior force - and a hell of an element of surprise - to kiss Kurt. He had forced himself on Kurt. Predatory.

For a fleeting moment Kurt was sent back to a conversation he had had with his father a few weeks back -

"_She told me that you had a crush on Finn, and weren't afraid to show it. Is this true?" Burt asked his son._

"_So a gay guy can't be friendly with a straight guy without it being predatory?"_

_Then later his father had considered, "Maybe it's you who is pushing this kid Sam around trying to take advantage of him, because you are interested in him."_

Kurt shook his head. He and Karofsky were nothing alike. This was one of the guys responsible for turning his high school life into a living hell. Every week, sometimes every day, it was either a shove to the locker, a Slushie to the face, or a trip to the nearest dumpster.

It didn't make any sense.

Confused, still angry for all the bullying and abuse he had endured this past year, shocked with what had just transpired between them - especially considering it had been Karofsky of all people - and furious that this had been his first real kiss, Kurt couldn't help but let his tears fall.

When he got home, Kurt went straight to his bedroom and called Blaine. Strong, self-assured Blaine would know what to do.

The other boy had more than two cents to chip in.

"Kurt, you do know that many homophobes are actually man with unresolved sexual issues, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why in the middle of a fight he suddenly kissed me!" Kurt answered, his voice higher than he intended.

"Well, perhaps the sight of you out of breath and so close to him was too irresistible," Blaine answered, amusement clear in his voice.

"I don't think that's funny."

"Ok, sorry."

After almost one hour that Blaine spent trying to comfort Kurt, and setting up a meeting the following day to confront Karofsky, they hung up. Kurt, however, hadn't told Blaine everything. He hadn't told what he had felt after the kiss - he had omitted that good albeit inappropriate sensation. But there was no need to tell him that, or to worry about that, because it had been nothing, really.

Right?

The following day, when he and Blaine confronted Karofsky, he had reacted exactly like he reacted with everything else - with bravado and violence.

He was confused, all right. Kurt tried to deny it, but he was just as confused as well.

Lunch with Blaine alleviated things a bit. They talked about fashion, Broadway shows and the like, and for half an hour Kurt forgot about his problems.

When they said their goodbyes and Kurt went back home, his mind went back to Karofsky and he had to try very hard to convince himself that what he had seen and heard when Karofsky had asked him if Blaine was his boyfriend hadn't been jealousy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few days later, they were back to their old routine – Karofsky shoved Kurt into the lockers almost every day now. Kurt didn't have the strength or will to fight back – no matter how many encouraging text messages he got from Blaine. But Kurt did notice in more than one occasion that when Karofsky looked back at him, he seemed sad.

This went on for weeks, until one day when Kurt had had enough. He did, after all, have a secret about Karofsky that gave him an upper hand over the boy. So, the next time he was shoved against his locker, Kurt ran after his tormentor.

Karofsky entered the locker room – the same place where they had shared that intimate moment – _"No,"_ Kurt thought, _"when he robbed my first kiss."_

"What do you want, Hummel?" Karofsky said, with something – alarm, perhaps – mingled with defiance.

"Either you stop harassing me or I will tell the whole school what happened here last time."

For the first time since Kurt could remember there was clear fear in Karofsky eyes. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then shut it and nodded.

Kurt had peace for a while after that. Sure, Azimio and even occasionally Puck would pick on him and throw him in the dumpster, but he was no longer shoved into lockers – that was a Karofsky thing it seemed.

During that time Kurt became closer and closer to Blaine, but the more intimate they got to each other, the more he felt that he and the other boy would only be friends. Sure, they were a lot alike, they shared the same taste, and Blaine was gorgeous, but…Kurt never felt that sparkle of lust for Blaine, like he had once felt towards Finn, long ago.

Not that he hadn't any feelings for Blaine, for a while he actually believed he was in love with Blaine, but eventually he recognized those feelings as pure admiration.

Around the same time, he started to have dreams about a jock meeting him in dark places and making out with him. He never really made out the jock's face in the dream, only his form – big, tall, and strong. And he acted possessively. But he could never make out the other boy's face, and if sometimes he linked those dreams with the incident in the boy's locker room, he dismissed it. He never realized he could be in denial.

Until the next football game in which Kurt cheered. There was a moment when he saw Karofsky – on his first season in the football team – running all sweaty and out of breath that made him swallow dryly. He refused to consider it even as just a possibility.

That night his suspicions proved correct when for the first time the jock's face in his dream appeared clearly under moonlight and his features were those of Dave Karofsky.

The boy in his very steamy dreams wasn't Blaine like it should have been. It was Karofsky, no matter how much he had abused Kurt in the past. That revelation actually seemed to only heighten Kurt's feelings for him, no matter how wrong and inappropriate those should be.

After that he couldn't pass by the other boy in the hallways at school without blushing. Whenever he recalled those dreams during the day, he almost felt his blood boiling, and his breath become ragged. He had fallen for Karofsky, of all people, even harder than for Finn. Soon the ache in his heart was so strong that he almost whished that Karofsky would start bullying him again.

One day it seemed that Karofsky had heard his prays, because sure enough, he passed by Kurt and shoved him against the lockers. Not as hard as he used to, but it was a shove nevertheless.

Kurt ran after the other boy, part of him silently hoping for a replay of their first kiss while the other part berated him for even considering that. He followed the other boy behind a door, but it wasn't the boy's locker room like last time.

It was a janitor's closet, small and cramped.

"Don't you remember what I told you would happen if you did something like that ever again?" Kurt began.

Dave Karofsky, however, didn't back down this time. Instead, he cornered Kurt against the wall, resting his left hand on the wall between Kurt and the door.

"Yeah, you did. Here is what I have to say about it." With that, Dave Karofsky kissed Kurt one more time. Not as forcefully as the first time, but with passion nevertheless.

This time, however, Kurt responded. He opened his mouth and tentatively pushed his tongue inside Dave's mouth.

The other boy responded with a low moan deep down his throat, and pushed his right hand behind Kurt's neck, where he started making small circles with his fingers, entangling them into Kurt's thin hair.

Kurt sneaked his hands upwards, stroking Dave's neck, before crossing them behind his head to bring him a little bit down, closer to him.

That invitation to closeness caused Dave to crush Kurt's body against the wall with his own. It was Kurt's time to moan now – he could feel the other boy's lower body response to their closeness and activities, very hard against his body.

When they parted for a bit of air, Kurt could see Dave's dark eyes, full with lust, and his reddened face, his lips swollen by their kissing. If his body temperature was any indication, Kurt probably mirrored Dave's face.

The jock dipped his head and started to plant small kisses along Kurt's neck, until he was nibbling on his ear.

Kurt smiled and for the first time called the boy by his first name. "Dave."

Their lips once again crushed against each other, two pairs of hand roaming over their chests and back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After that it was like they had reached a silent agreement. Whenever possible, they would have these small heated encounters.

At first, Dave would give a light shove to Kurt, who exaggerated its effect for the other students' sake, and then both headed to whichever secluded space was nearest by.

That course of action also served a second purpose: the other bullies didn't aim Kurt as much anymore.

Eventually Kurt complained about back aches and bruises, so they swapped cell phone numbers, allowing them to text each other with the location and time of their next make out session. That put Kurt under the bullies' radar once more, but Dave began texting him when they set out looking for someone to abuse, so Kurt managed to keep out of their way.

They never did anything more than kiss and grope. They usually made out on cramped spaces, always fearing someone would catch them, and more often than not it was all very quick.

Neither of them talked about that to anyone else. Kurt didn't tell even Blaine. No one seemed to have a clue about what was happening between the two of them.

One Friday morning, just before lunch, Kurt decided to be bold. He had been getting more and more on edge, no longer satisfied by their usual encounters. So, when they met in an out of the way audio/visual room and locked themselves in, he said, "I have a surprise for you today."

"Oh, really?" Dave asked, sneaking his left hand behind Kurt's neck and crushing their lips together with urgency.

Kurt blindly guided the other boy to the nearest table, until he was leaning against it. When he had Dave pinned there, and could feel him hard against his lower abdomen, he broke their kisses and kneeled.

Dave looked down at him, momentarily confused, "Kurt, what…?"

Kurt looked up and smiled devilish at him. He opened Dave's jeans, and pulled it down until it pooled around his ankles. Then, his hand shaking because he was acting more confident than he really felt – he had never actually done what he was about to do – he squeezed Dave through his underwear. He was definitely hard.

That elicited a moan from the jock, who gripped the edge of the table he was leaning against with both hands.

Encouraged, Kurt removed the last piece of clothing on his way, and licked Dave's hard shaft from base to tip slowly.

"Oh…Kurt…"

Breathing in the masculine scent, Kurt took the hardened penis into his mouth, sucking until his cheeks were hollowed. He started slowly going up and down its length, then with increasing speed. While his right hand caressed Dave's balls and the area just behind it, his left hand was gripping the other boy's ass.

Dave was moaning now. He moved his right hand to Kurt's neck, but didn't press him – though Kurt could bet it took all of his self-control not to try and set up the pace for what Kurt was doing.

Kurt felt him throbbing inside his mouth when Dave reached his climax, and accepted it all in surprisingly without gagging. When he was done, Kurt released him.

Dave brought him up to his feet and kissed him roughly, his tongue sliding against Kurt's, feeling his own taste on the other's boy mouth and groaning. He bit Kurt's lower lip before ending the kiss.

"That…that was exhilarating," he said, a dumb smile on his face.

Kurt caressed the other boy's face. "Glad you enjoyed. I was aiming to please you."

Another kiss, this time less urgent. Dave took his time sucking Kurt's lower lip and caressing his mouth and teeth with his tongue. He broke the kiss. "I...I think I'm falling for you."

Kurt's face broke in a huge smile as he cupped Dave's face in his hands, tears streaking down the jock's cheeks.

Suddenly Dave shook his head, pushing Kurt's hands away. He swept a jacket sleeve against his wet face, pulled up his underwear and jeans, and spluttered, "I…I have to go."

With that, he bolted from the room, leaving a very confused Kurt behind.

Afterwards, Kurt got to the lunchroom in a haze. His head was a jumbled mess, one thought running after the other. He didn't know what to think or feel about what had just happened.

He found Mercedes sitting on a table, not far from the jocks, where he saw Azimio boosting about something with the other guys, Dave amidst them with his head down, quiet.

He sat across from his friend. "Are you okay, Kurt?"

Before he could answer her, though, a cold slushie hit him on the face. Looming above him was Azimio, laughing.

As he cleaned his face with a napkin Mercedes gave him, he saw Azimio going back to his table doing a high-five with all his cronies. Including Dave, who looked green and was pointedly not looking at Kurt but offered Azimio a forced smile nonetheless.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Kurt, what is wrong with you? You've been distracted, snapping at us for nothing lately, and today you came to school with the same shoes you wore two days ago!" Mercedes inquired as they left Glee rehearsal, where Kurt had had a fit about their costumes for Sectionals.

"Sorry, Mercedes." Kurt sighed. "I'm just anxious over my dad's impending cardiologist's appointment," and with that lie he expected to deflect his friend concern.

It had been two weeks since Kurt and Dave had stopped seeing each other. Kurt felt stupid, and even used. He should never have lowered his barriers against Karofsky. Now he was hurting badly, because he had made the most foolish thing ever in his entire life: he had fallen in love with someone who clearly had no regards whatsoever about his feelings.

He didn't understand the reasons behind Dave Karofsky's actions. Fear, madness... Sometimes he even wondered if all that hadn't been just some new crazy scheme to harass him. Those thoughts were quickly wiped from his mind, though, because that would be too clever for a dumb jock to come up with.

Because stupid, chubby, sweaty Dave Karofsky was a dumb jock. Just like Finn Hudson.

Those thoughts made Kurt wish he could kick himself or quite possibly drown. Dave was his type, all right. If Kurt wanted to feel even worse, disturbed as it sounds, he might even admit Dave reminded him of his father, a loveable chubby care bear.

For the past few weeks, however, Azimio and Karofsky had been just plain mean. They had taken their bully to new heights. Slushies, dumpsters, and all kinds of new pranks, earning themselves a three days suspension each.

Artie and the other gleeks sure had had their share of trouble. However, Kurt had surprisingly been spared so far. It was odd, but truth be told, Kurt hadn't even laid his eyes on Karofsky these past two weeks, not even in passing. Except for the Monday after their fall out, when he could've swore he saw Dave coming into the school corridor in which Kurt was standing only to quickly turn around and go away. That had definitely been odd. Or maybe not so much. After all, the last time they had been together he had run from Kurt.

He said goodbye to Mercedes as she got into her father's car. Kurt approached his looking for the key inside his bag. When he looked up with it in his hands, he gasped.

Hiding next to his car was a familiar tall figure. Dave Karofsky.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, his voice an accusatory tone.

Dave blushed. "I…we need to talk. I own an explanation and more than one apology to you."

Kurt wished he could push the other boy away, yelling that he should never look for him again.

"Can we talk, please?" Dave eyed the soprano's car. "Elsewhere?"

Kurt sighed. "Ok. Get in."

Kurt parked his car at an empty mall parking lot, away from McKinley High and any prying eyes. "So?" he asked.

Dave was nervous, rubbing his hands against one another, but eventually he seemed to have plucked up the courage to talk. "That day I ran because I was frightened." He looked right into Kurt's eyes for a moment, before looking away. "I had never felt like this before, not for a girl, let alone for a guy. So, I ran and started to do the only thing I've known my entire life – bully others to make myself feel better. But this time I felt worse. And I kept thinking about you, even though I couldn't bring myself to face you again after all that had happened."

Dave inhaled shakily. "Bullying you at school this past two years was very wrong. I was abusive, just because I was frightened that every time I saw you my first impulse was to do something rash like kissing you." He looked Kurt in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Kurt. So fucking sorry. I don't deserve…what we had. You have every right to despise me and you should."

Dave was crying.

"I hate myself. For what I did to you. And for being…God, I can't even say it." Dave sniffled. "That's how afraid I am to admit that I'm…gay," that last word barely more than a whisper. "The very fact that I'm here with you, and that we've been…making out these past weeks is proof that I'm something I was drilled not to be, something I was taught to be wrong and dirty. Realizing that is horrifying. And I'm not even considering if or when anyone else at school finds out about it. Or when my father finds out," Dave looked very pale at this. "Let alone thinking about what we should do next, or how I should deal with it. I'm still struggling to accept this myself. I'm a coward," Dave said at last.

"No, you're not. You are just scared. But you are not alone, you know that," Kurt reasoned. All the pain and anger he had felt the past few weeks ebbing away at the sight of Dave baring his soul to him.

"I'm not?" Dave asked hopefully.

"No, you are not. I'm here, I accept your apologies, and I'll help you. Just…don't run next time something like this happens, ok? Sit down with me and we'll talk it through."

Dave caressed Kurt's cheek, causing his eyes to flutter close for a moment. He closed the space between them, but it was Kurt who initiated the tentative kiss, softly. Dave's lips were salty from the tears streaming down his face.

Dave sighed, his hands still resting against Kurt's cheek. "How long will you put up with me and my fears and the fact that I don't accept who I am?" He looked down. "How long will you accept this secrecy?"

"As long as it takes," Kurt answered, forcing Dave to look up into his eyes. "But you do realize you could ask for additional help. A psychiatrist, some support groups…"

"You really think that going to a shrink would do me any good?" Dave cut him.

"I know so. I can get you the number for a very good one," _from Blaine_, Kurt thought, but didn't say it aloud for fear of risking their reconciliation. Instead, he said, "If you want."

Dave grunted. "And who could possibly know that? That stuck-up Blaine?"

Kurt had to laugh. "What is this, jealousy?"

Dave looked up at him, "You damn right it is. You are mine. Not his." And with that, he kissed Kurt again, not so softly this time. He was hungry for his lips, biting at his lower lip, trusting his tongue inside Kurt's mouth, possessively. Kurt moaned.

Dave leaned into him, caressing his body. Kurt was so intent on the kiss that almost didn't register Dave's hand – The Fury – sneaking downwards and opening his pants.

"Dave?" Kurt said cautiously.

Dave had a grin on his lips. "I never got to thank you for what you did that Friday." He started stroking Kurt, up and down, making him even harder than he already was because of their kissing. "It's my turn now," and with that, he kissed Kurt one more time before lowering his head.

Much later that day, when he got home well satisfied, a cheerful Kurt called Mercedes to tell her that he had been wrong and that the Glee Club could have whatever outfit they wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kurt was happy that Sunday morning. Life couldn't have been better this past three months. His father was happily married to Carole Hudson for a month now. New Directions had just won Regionals for the first time and they would start working on the songs for Nationals on the next few days, which would happen in NEW YORK. He didn't have one particular vicious bully out for his blood anymore, since currently he was out for some other bodily fluids from him – that crude joke caused Kurt to snort; he still was a teenager boy after all. He had a boyfriend.

A secret boyfriend who still didn't call himself like that yet, but still. Dave had been going to a psychiatrist for over two months now and finally seemed to be accepting his sexuality with more ease. Plus, he hadn't bullied anyone since his last suspension – and whenever Azimio tried to make him do it, he would squeeze his way out of it, telling that his father had threatened to cut his allowance if he got suspended again, or that he could get expelled, which wasn't exactly a lie given his past records.

He remembered fondly of the last time he had seen Dave before Regionals on Saturday. It had been during lunch hour. He had passed by Kurt and Mercedes and had given him a wink without the girl noticing. Soon after that, Kurt had received a text message that read "Good luck tomorrow. You gonna win this. Maybe I'll have a surprise when you do."

Kurt half expected Dave to appear in the audience for Regionals after that message, but he didn't. The only reason that didn't ruin the night was because New Directions had won.

Life was good.

Or so it seemed.

Just after breakfast, Dave called Kurt's phone with an urgent voice, asking him to meet a few blocks from his home.

When Kurt got there, he found Dave inside his old car, waiting. No one was watching, so the jock opened the door and once Kurt had settled in, he started to drive in silence.

Looking over him, Kurt could see that his eyes were red, like he had been crying.

"Dave? Is everything all right?"

"Just…give me a minute, ok? It's a long story."

They drove until they reached the outskirts of the city, away from prying eyes.

"Dave, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, because he had started to cry.

The boy didn't answer, just removed his jacket. When he did that, Kurt saw a series of red and purple bruises on his arms.

"Who did that to you?" A sharp intake of breath. "Did anyone find out about…about us?"

"No, it's nothing like that. Not exactly, anyway." Dave answered in a small voice, unfitting to him. "It's my dad."

He had a deep frown in his head, like he was trying to wrap his mind around the right words he was supposed to say next. "He…he has a drinking problem. Always had, I don't remember a time in my life when he hadn't. When I was a small kid, whenever he got really drunk, he would go home and beat my mom up."

"I'm so sorry, Dave, I…" Kurt began but was interrupted.

"When I got old enough to handle it, I always put myself between him and her. He never laid one finger again on her, until the day she died, a few years ago. Brain aneurism."

Kurt extended his arm towards Dave and held his hand trying to comfort him.

"The beatings got worse after that for a while, and then practically stopped. Until last night."

He looked at Kurt. "I was planning to surprise you, to show up at Regionals. But just before I could leave, my father arrived, completely drunk. He asked where I was going, and when I said I was going to watch a show choir competition, he…" Dave looked away from Kurt. "He called me names, like fag and homo," He closed his eyes as if in pain. "And he started punching me."

With that, he lowered his head into his free hand and started to cry like a small and fragile boy.

Kurt closed the space between them and embraced him. "Shh. It's all right; you are just with me now. You have nothing to fear."

At that, Karofsky snorted. "I'm terrified that my father might find out about us. He will kill me. Trust me, he has been practicing over the years and he could do it with his bare fists."

"Well, that explains why your response to everything used to be violence." Kurt groaned. He could kick himself for blurting that out. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's ok, you are right. And you were far too much on the receiving end, so I guess you have every right to complain." He caressed Kurt's hair, placing it behind his ears. "I hate myself so much when I remember that."

"But I don't hate you. I love you." Kurt said. The words were out of his mouth before he even realized they had formed in his mind. He smiled, because he knew that was true.

Dave's eyes suddenly were brimming with tears. "I love you too, Kurt."

They kissed, slowly, tenderly. Until his boyfriend grunted.

"What is it?" Kurt asked worried.

"It's the bruises. Your elbow hit one of them." Dave was definitely sore and tired.

"Oh, sorry." Kurt said apologetically.

"Don't worry, I've been through worse. I'm a hockey player, remember? As well as a football player now." He tried to smile, but simply inhaling the air seemed to cause him pain.

Kurt often felt bad for Dave. He couldn't imagine his life without Burt Hummel, who had always been supportive, even if he didn't totally understand his son's choice. He couldn't fathom a life where he had to hide his true identity for fear that his father would beat him to a pulp.

Kurt brought his hands to either side of Dave's face and touched his forehead with his own. "I have been thinking for a while about this. I want you to meet my father."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kurt had thought Dave would be against meeting his father, but his boyfriend had been surprisingly eager to meet Mr. Hummel. After learning the truth about Karofsky Senior, Kurt thought he understood the reason for that. So, when Dave left him later that Sunday at his home, the soprano decided he would talk to his father right away.

This wouldn't be exactly easy.

"Dad, I need to talk to you."

His father was on the living room. Carole was somewhere else in the house doing some chores, and Finn was nowhere to be seen.

Kurt had been dreading this conversation with his dad. Burt had accepted his son sexuality, and in some level Kurt knew he had come to terms with the fact that someday he would have to meet a boyfriend.

The reason Kurt was apprehensive came from the fact that he had also disclosed to his father all about the bullying at school. He had been careful to avoid saying his tormentors' names, but he had slipped Karofsky's in one occasion.

It had taken all of Kurt's persuasion skills to stop his father from going McKinley to ask for the other boy's head in a silver plate.

Now, to come and tell dad that his boyfriend was Karofsky…Kurt didn't know how Burt would react. He just hoped it wasn't too much for his heart.

"Sure. What is it?" He contemplated his son. "You look troubled."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Just let me explain it all before you jump into any conclusions, ok?"

His father nodded, but he looked apprehensive.

"You know how when we are kids, little boys always seem to pick up on the girls they like? Pulling their pony tails and stuff like that?"

"Yes…" Burt's frown deepened.

"Well, that's the same with closeted gay jocks." Kurt said in a rush.

His father looked befuddled. Suddenly it dawned on him. "You mean that bully that shoved you every week against the lockers?"

"Yes. The one and only. Dave Karofsky."

"How do you know this?" His father asked in a low voice.

Kurt grimaced, considering if he should tell his father how the other boy's feelings had transpired, and everything that had happened since then. "He finally got up the courage to tell me."

Burt gave out a nervous laugh. "You are not seriously considering being close to him, are you?"

"He has had a tough life, Dad. He doesn't have someone like you to support him. His mother is dead, his father is a drunk who constantly beats him up, and he is scared. Much like those gay teenagers that suddenly have had too much crap on their plate and decide to commit suicide."

The mention of this grievous subject seemed to alleviate Burt's scowl.

"Plus, he has been going to a psychiatrist, and he has improved wonders. You haven't heard me complain about him recently, have you?"

"No, I haven't." Burt scratched his neck. "Are you sure about this? It is your life, and you can do pretty much whatever you want with it. But as your father my duty is to protect you, and if it were for me to decide, I would be against this."

"I'm sure, Dad." Kurt clutched his father's hand. "We've…been dating for a while now. And I want you to meet him."

When Kurt opened the front door after the bell rang later that afternoon, he found a scared Dave waiting for him. He wore light blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. He smelled like soap, and Kurt beamed up at him, trying to convey him confidence. "Hi. Come on in."

The taller boy stepped into the hall, his hands inside his pockets. "Are you sure Finn isn't going to be here?"

"Yes, Carole told me he has gone to Rachel's to have dinner with her parents. He won't be here until much later. It's going to be just me, you, my father and her."

Kurt led the way to the living room, where his father and Carole waited.

"Dad, Carole, this is Dave."

Dave extended his right arm. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel." The older man shook his hand briefly. Dave turned to the woman.

"I know you," Carole said, a frown in her face.

"Yes, I used to be friends with Finn when we were kids." Dave smiled sheepishly. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Hudson."

"It's Hummel now, dear," Carole corrected him, and gave him a motherly hug after a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, sorry, Mrs. Hummel."

"Carole, would you excuse us for a moment?" Burt asked, not taking his eyes of Dave.

"Sure." She touched her husband's arm. "Just…try to be reasonable, ok? From what you and Kurt told me…"

"Carole, please." He looked at her for a moment. Then, at Kurt, "Son, I think you should leave for a moment as well."

Dave looked pale, but his eyes never left Mr. Hummel's face. Nevertheless, Kurt didn't want to leave both of them alone. He could feel the tension in the room, and he was pretty sure he could cut it with a knife.

"Father, if you'd let me, I want to say. I promise not to speak out of time." Kurt looked at his father defiantly.

Burt looked at his son and shook his head, a smirk on his face. "Boy, when you want to be stubborn there is nothing that can demote you. Just like your mother."

Dave Karofsky spoke up. "If I may, sir. I think that's a quality. It shows that he does his best to achieve what he wants, and once he does, no one can take that away from him."

Kurt thought he heard a bit of defiance on Dave's words.

Burt looked at Dave. "Listen, I don't like the sound of my son going out with someone who used to bully him at school."

"On the other hand, I sort of understand where you came from." He looked at his son. "I too was a jock who occasionally called people who were different from what I considered normal some pretty nasty names. But I've come to my senses long ago, and made the choice to be more tolerant, no matter other people's opinions and choices." He looked back at Dave. "I know you've had a tougher life than us. But I hope you make the right choices in your life as well, no matter what."

Burt clasped his son on the shoulder. "But it's like you said, once Kurt gets something into that obstinate head of his, there's not much we can do to change his mind."

"However, I can do this." He walked over to Dave, until they were eye to eye. "If you so much as hurt my son again, be it physically or emotionally, if you toy with his feelings, I will hunt you down and make you pay. Painfully."

Dave gulped down but his look never wavered from Mr. Hummel's face. "I understand, sir. I promise you that won't be the case. Not anymore."

Burt looked from Dave to Kurt. "That being said, I think dinner is about to be served."

During dinner, Kurt talked about Glee Club's song selections for Nationals, and their choices for clothes, trying to lighten up the mood. Dave refrained from talking too much, only nodding occasionally, smiling.

Carole suddenly piped up. She probably could feel the tension in the air as well as Kurt. "Dave, do you have any idea what you will do once you graduate from high school?"

He looked at her, his forehead creased. "I haven't thought about that yet, Mrs. Hummel. I have no delusions: I know I'm not smart, and I'll only go to college if I get a sport scholarship."

He settled his fork down. "I've been considering getting an apprentice job for a while now, though. Perhaps doing carpentry. I know I could probably work as a waiter in some fast food restaurant, but that can only take you so far. Plus I like to work with my hands." He looked down at his plate. "And it would allow me to move from my father's house into my own, perhaps sooner than I'd expected."

"Oh, Burt, didn't you say the other day that you were looking for an assistant at the mechanics shop?" Carole said to her husband. Kurt had to suppress a laugh. The woman was intelligent all right.

Burt didn't look so happy about it. "Yes, but…"

"Dave, I remember when you were a kid and occasionally came over to play with Finn that you liked more to dismantle the toys and see how they worked than to play with your racing cars."

Dave got a small reminiscent smile in his face at that. "I hadn't thought of that for so long…yes, I remember too."

Kurt saw the trap ingeniously made by his step-mother springing, undoubtedly capturing his father.

Burt Hummel grunted. "Ok, if you want, you can come by tomorrow after school. I will show you around the shop, and we will discuss payment. I won't be easy on you just because you are Kurt's boyfriend, though." Burt said, his finger pointed at Dave.

"I'm sure you'll actually be harder on me than if I weren't, sir. But I'm not afraid of work. I'll be here tomorrow."

The rest of the meal was eaten with a lighter mood.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After a few weeks, Dave Karofsky was invited to dinner at the Hummel's again, but this time by Burt, who seemed to be starting to grow fond of him.

They arrived from the mechanics shop, Dave still in his overalls covered in engine grease. Carole wouldn't have him sitting at her table like that, so that's how he ended up taking a shower at the Hummel's residence. More precisely, in Kurt's bathroom.

That left Kurt to wait nervously, seated on his bed, hearing to the shower running. He couldn't help but picture the water running down Dave's torso, towards…Kurt shook his head, trying to clear it. This was certainly not the time or place to be thinking stuff like that. His father and stepmother were just upstairs, and his stepbrother would be arriving from his girlfriend's house anytime soon.

Kurt had fretted a lot when Dave had appeared unannounced next to his father, because Finn would be at dinner and that would lead to lots of questions that they couldn't possibly answer without telling Finn the truth.

"Kurt, relax." Mr. Hummel said gripping his son's shoulder. "Dave is just a co-worker who I invited over for dinner. That's all."

Dave had actually given a loop-sided grin at that.

"_Yeah, right. A co-worker who just happens to be taking a shower in_ my_ bathroom, making _me_ have all kinds of inappropriate thoughts."_ Kurt held his head in his hands, trying to shake the image of a naked and dripping wet Dave so close to him.

That was hard, considering that even though they haven't gone all the way yet, they surely had been skirting around it, closer and closer each time.

Lost in thoughts, Kurt didn't hear when the shower was shut neither noticed when Dave approached him, toweling his hair.

"Kurt?"

He jumped, startled. Right in front of him, wearing just a pair of jeans, his hair still wet, stood Dave Karofsky.

The small boy inhaled sharply. His bulky but well defined torso was proof that Kurt's witty remark months before that Dave was chubby had been wide off the mark.

He looked up at Dave, knowing full well by the heat he felt on his cheeks that he must be blushing.

His eyes met Dave's, who seemed to be affected by Kurt's agitated state. He reached out to the smaller boy's face and caressed him. "Do you think we have some time before dinner is served?"

Kurt's lip parted, wanting to feel his boyfriend's lips against his. "Yes, I think we have a few minutes…"

He was cut mid-sentence. Dave kissed him, roughly sticking his tongue inside the other boy's mouth. Kurt leaned back, bringing the larger boy with him, until Dave was on top of him, his weight pressing Kurt into place, his hands touching his hips.

"Kurt…? OH. Sorry."

Finn's voice, followed by hurried footsteps upstairs.

Dave quickly got up, embarrassed. Kurt groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. "Great."

"Finn, why did you have to go downstairs?" Carole was asking Finn, just as Kurt and Dave entered the kitchen.

"After I set up the table like you asked, I thought I'd just call Kurt for dinner!" He noticed his mother looking over his shoulder and turned his head. "Oh. Can someone pinch me because I think either I'm having a nightmare, losing my mind or imagining things?"

"None of the above, I'm afraid, Finn." Kurt replied, straightforward.

"Hi, Hudson." Dave crossed his arms over a white T-shirt he had thankfully put on before coming upstairs. Kurt was grateful for that, because his boyfriend's body was certainly distracting.

"How…? When…? What the HELL is going on?" Finn finally managed to shout. "I thought you hated Kurt. HELL, I thought you hated everyone at Glee Club!" Finn lowered his voice. "You sure made your mission to go out of your way to torment us with slushies and whatnot, and now I just caught you shoving your tongue down my brother's throat?"

Kurt couldn't help but grin at how protective Finn had grown towards him ever since their parents got married.

"Finn, Dave had some issues in the past, but he has dealt with them now…" Kurt was cut short by his stepbrother.

"Dave? When has he stopped being Karofsky for you and become Dave?" Finn looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"Hudson, look, I'm not proud of what I did to Kurt or any of you guys in the past. I was wrong." Dave paused for effect. "I just had all this feelings inside me that I didn't know how to deal with and ended up lashing out on you guys. I'm sorry."

Dave put his arms around his boyfriend's shoulder. "I love Kurt. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but it's the truth."

Finn opened and closed his mouth a few times, speechless.

By then, Burt had been attracted to the kitchen by the commotion.

"Burt, you know what Kurt and Karofsky have being doing…" The lanky boy started.

"Yes, Finn. I know. I gave him the job at the mechanics shop just after I found out." He gestured towards Carole. "It was your mother's idea, actually."

Finn looked at the four people around him, still shocked. "Wait, everyone _knew, _all this time, and nobody told me?" He seemed particularly angry with his mother.

"We knew how you would react, plus Dave is not ready to come out to the whole school yet. That's why you can't tell this to anyone. Including Rachel. Especially Rachel," Kurt stressed his two last words.

"Please, Hudson. I know I don't deserve this, I know I treated you like crap last year, but could you do this for our old friendship, when we were kids?" Dave looked expectantly to Finn.

Finn looked to Burt, then Kurt. "Please, brother. You have to promise not to tell anyone. If you don't want to do this for Dave, do it for me."

He sighed. "Ok, I promise. But I never EVER want to see something like what I saw downstairs again. Ever. I'll have nightmares tonight, I bet."

Finn kept his promise. Eventually, he even grew comfortable around the couple, enough to throw an innocent joke or two towards Dave whenever he went to the Hummel's for dinner after work.

Once Finn even joked that he was glad that they were together, because it meant Kurt had definitely gotten over him. That had elicited a jealous look from Dave towards Kurt, who had almost choked with his food.

"It was nothing, just a stupid childish crush. Something about jocks and their irresistible masculinity."

Dave guffawed. "Funny, I seem to remember you telling me I wasn't your type."

Kurt avoided an answer by drinking his full glass of juice.

That acceptance seemed to affect Karofsky. He grew more at ease, and didn't seem as afraid as before about other people finding out about his true sexuality.

His social life at school, however, went downhill. He and Azimio had grown apart the last couple of months, but lately it had gotten much worse. They constantly had fights during Hockey practice. So much that Dave usually had lunch by himself nowadays.

Kurt desperately wanted to sit next to him, but when he had mentioned his intention to Dave, the other boy had adamantly told him not to.

Then, one day, Finn seated across from Dave, followed closely by Sam and Puck who sat across from each other next to the other two boys. They stroke up some conversation about football that Kurt couldn't hear standing in the cafeteria line for food.

They were surely followed by Rachel and Quinn, who sat beside their boyfriends. Santana and Brittany were next, sitting to Puck's right. They were talking excitedly. Dave even managed to laugh out loud once at something Puck said.

"Kurt? You want to sit next to Rachel?" Mercedes, who had been close to him, asked. She was eyeing him curiously. Kurt silently prayed that she hadn't noticed that he had been staring at their table.

"Oh, sure, we still have to decide who is going to sing the solo on Nationals." Kurt said absent-minded.

Mercedes sat to Rachel's right, Kurt in front of her on Dave's left. He looked briefly at Kurt before turning to the other boys like nothing had happened.

The jock did manage to rub his leg against his boyfriend's, though. Kurt had trouble to concentrate on Rachel and Mercedes talking. Finn looked at his stepbrother and winked. Kurt was sure that this had to be his doing, Glee Club usually kept a good distance from bullies like Karofsky had been.

Soon they were joined by Mike and Tina, who sat next to Mercedes and started to talk about something else, leaving Kurt to eat silently while trying not to think about how this close proximity to Dave inside the school was affecting him.

He was so engrossed in his food and thoughts that he didn't notice Mercedes eyeing both him and Dave Karofsky.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Soon it became a habit and Dave Karofsky had lunch with Glee Club every day. Although Kurt didn't always sit beside him, they were close to each other without arousing suspicion.

Or so they thought.

One day during lunch, Mercedes turned to Kurt with a question. "Kurt, I haven't seen Blaine in months! How is he?"

"Oh, I guess he is still disappointed that the Warblers lost to New Directions during Sectionals, because I haven't seen him in a while. Why?" He asked, distracted.

"I think we should go out on a double date! Me, Tony, you and Blaine! What do you think?" Mercedes asked, smiling, but with a devious glint in her eye.

Kurt hoped Mercedes hadn't noticed the sharp intake of breath Dave had just taken besides him neither heard his fork clattering down on his plate. He forced himself to keep looking at his friend, and not glance sideways at Dave.

"Sure, it's a date!" Kurt said brightly. Perhaps a bit too brightly, because Mercedes smile just got bigger.

Kurt felt a strange tingling on the back of his neck. He felt it was better not to say anything else, unless he wanted to take a higher risk, but he had a bad feeling about this.

He was so preoccupied with Mercedes that he didn't notice another pair of eyes staring at him and Dave intently.

As soon as they were alone in the school's corridor after Glee practice later that day, Mercedes cornered him.

"Kurt, what's going on between you and Dave Karofsky?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Mercedes." Kurt answered, surreptitiously surveying the corridor to make sure they were alone.

"Yes, you do. I see the way you sometimes look at each other when you think no one is watching, and I saw his reaction today when I mentioned Blaine. He was livid!" Mercedes added, wounded. "I thought I was your best friend! Why didn't you tell me?"

Kurt sighed. "Ok, you want to know the truth? We've been dating for a while now," Kurt whispered cautiously, "but he is not ready to come out to the whole school yet. You can't tell anyone."

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so happy for you!" Mercedes' mood instantly brightened. "Sure, I think you deserve better, but it's great to see you with someone! I hope he is making you happy."

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Yes, happier than I ever thought possible."

Then she started to chatter animatedly, asking him all those questions only your best girlfriend could ask about your new love interest.

The following evening, Finn arrived home unexpectedly with Rachel for dinner. Kurt didn't think anything about it, until they were all seated at the table eating.

"So, Finn, I was thinking…We should start planning our wedding."

Finn had a coughing fit. "Ugh...What?" He asked, wide-eyed.

"Aren't you too young for that?" Carole asked, alarmed for her son.

"Oh, it's not like we are getting married next year or anything like that…we still have High School and College to finish, and I still have to become a huge star on Broadway. But it doesn't hurt to plan ahead, right?"

Everyone at the table just stared at her. Dave actually laughed at the panicked look on Finn's face.

"Anyway, I just recently decided who I'd want to be my maid of honor. That's the reason I asked Finn to have dinner here tonight." She looked towards Kurt. "I want you to be my maid of honor, Kurt. It would be a privilege if you accepted it," Rachel finished, smiling.

Kurt arched an eyebrow up, wondering what Rachel Berry was up to. "Yes, of course. I'm flattered that you asked me and I happily agree."

"Now, Finn, you need to figure out who is going to be your best man," she turned to her boyfriend.

Finn remained speechless, looking at Rachel as if she had grown a second head.

"Before you make any decisions, don't forget that Puck not only used to date me but also got Quinn pregnant while she was still your girlfriend, and that Sam is currently dating her. Oh, and Artie's wheelchair would ruin the whole set up for the weeding, and Mike is too shy."

"I guess…I guess that means it will have to be some friend I make at College, then." Finn said hesitantly, as if trying to find a way out of this situation.

Kurt snapped. Those last arguments against Artie and Mike sounded too preposterous to be real, and he had a feeling he knew exactly what was happening.

"Cut to the chase, Rachel. What did you really came here for?"

Rachel Berry smiled sweetly at Kurt. "I don't know what you are talking about. I just wanted to invite you to be my maid of honor! It wounds me that you think I had an ulterior motive coming here tonight!" Turning to Finn, she added. "No, Finn, it has to be one of your friends from Lima. Perhaps a childhood friend with whom you've been estranged for years but who now is once again close to you." She looked pointedly at Dave.

Before Kurt could say something, Dave Karofsky spoke up. "Yes, Berry, I'm gay and I'm dating Kurt Hummel. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I KNEW it!" The girl shrieked pointing at Dave. "My instincts were correct! Well, I guess it's because I have two gay dads." She said beaming, and then turned to Burt, Carole and Finn. "Big surprise, huh? I bet you all want to know everything about that, now!"

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose. "Actually, they've known for quite some time now. Dad and Carole were the first ones I told the truth to, and then Finn walked in on us. And yesterday Mercedes figured it out." He sighed, realization just striking him. "That whole double date thing during lunch, that's when you were tipped off, I guess?"

Rachel deflated. "Well, yeah..."

"So, all that talk about marriage was a joke? We are not going to get married anytime soon, right?" Finn asked relieved, before Rachel slapped him on the arm and everyone on the table laughed, albeit nervously.

Kurt observed Dave out of the corner of his eye. The jock seemed to be all right despite the fact that he had just admitted aloud to being gay and dating a boy.

Dave noticed that he was being watched by Kurt. "Well, it would be fun to walk down the aisle as best man with you as the maid of honor," his voice full of mirth, a smile on his lips.

Kurt swore silently to give his boyfriend a reward later that evening just for being so brave and handsome.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was the final game of the football season. The weather in December was definitely colder, but since McKinley's football team hadn't been so close to winning in so many decades, the stadium was packed.

Among the audience, Kurt could see Mercedes, Tina and Rachel, who was wearing her "TEAM FINN" T-shirt under her winter coat. He smiled. Kurt never would have thought it possible, but Rachel Berry had kept her mouth shut about Dave's secret for more than two weeks now.

All the cheerleaders had put their best efforts into their performances that night, but Kurt had strained himself even more. The night before Dave had admitted that one of the reasons he had joined the football team in addition to the hockey team was just so he could watch Kurt in his cheerleader outfit. So, it was the least he could do, really.

He didn't know if the cheerleading had actually helped the team or not, or if it was just the marvelous job that Bieste had done the past semester, put it was an unbelievable feat that they had come so far. By the end of the night, however, they lost. They'd only got the second place, which was nevertheless the best they had placed in ages on the high school football team championship.

As the game ended, Kurt was talking with Quinn next to the field, so he never saw it coming.

He was knocked down on the grass out of breath by Azimio, who whispered in his ear, "Time to celebrate the last game and our second place, homo," and then raised his fist to punch Kurt in the face.

He never got to it, though. Kurt saw a red and white blur tackling Azimio to the ground. When he sat up, he saw Dave getting up, Azimio at his feet.

"Get up, you asshole." Dave spat.

"Defending your boyfriend, are you?" Azimio offered as an offense.

"What if I am?" Dave yelled at his former friend.

Azimio's eyes widened. The truth finally sank into his thick skull. "I will kill you, fag!"

He charged against Dave, who stood his ground. Azimio grabbed him by the middle, and started to punch his stomach. Dave sunk his elbow hard into the other's boy back twice, and was released.

Two of Azimio's cronies got closer, probably to help him beat the crap out of Dave, but were tackled by Sam and Puck. A third one had already engaged Finn.

The shrill sound of a whistle over all the noise on the field made the crowd who had gathered around them fall silent. The boys stopped fighting, except for Dave and Azimio, who still were struggling on the ground, trying to hit one another while avoiding being hit.

Coach Bieste had to intervene and detach both boys. "Stop, NOW!" She turned to the other players. "Hit the showers and cool down, I don't want to hear another curse or see another fight!"

"As for you two, who started the fight," she said looking at Dave and Azimio. "Figgins office, first thing Monday morning!"

"Coach, that is not…"

"Shut up, Azimio." Then she turned and left, dragging a struggling Azimio with her.

Dave swayed on his spot. Kurt ran to him and helped him towards the closest bench, where he laid down. He had a split lip, a black eye, and cuts and bruises on his face and arms. Kurt bet he had worse ones under his shirt.

Quinn handed him a moist towel, and he began cleaning the cuts on Dave's face. "You shouldn't have done that."

"He was going to hurt you, I couldn't let him do it." Kurt could see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Not that," he gave a small smile. "You didn't need to say that. Now everyone knows."

"I don't care. It was time anyway. Can't keep us a secret anymore." His boyfriend replied, looking at him lovingly.

Kurt kissed him passionately, not caring who was watching, and Dave kissed him right back.

Glee Club had gathered around the young couple. Puck kept repeating, "I cannot believe that Dave Karofsky is gay!"

Santana huffed. "Would you please stop saying that like it's a bad thing?" Brittany moved closer to her and put her arm around the other girl.

Finn cleared his throat. "Hum, Karofsky?"

"What is it, Hudson?" Dave said, sitting up with a grimace on his face.

"I…I think I saw your Dad leaving. He didn't look too happy."

"Well, he probably won't be. He always hated gay people." Dave sighed. "Thank you for the help, Finn." They shook hands. "You too, Puck. And Sam."

Sam answered. "No problem, man. We didn't want to see you killed by those four cowards attacking you alone."

It was at that somewhat heavy and awkward moment that Brittany chose to open her mouth. "I think they make a cute couple. Kurt is a beautiful girl."

Dave had to laugh at that. Kurt only rolled his eyes.

That night, Dave just couldn't face his father, so he slept on the Hummel's living room couch.

The following morning, when Kurt woke up Dave had already left.

Just before lunch, though, there was a knock at the door. Kurt ran to open it only to find a sobbing Dave on the other side. He could have asked his boyfriend what was wrong with him, but he didn't need to. He figured out pretty much what had happened, so he just hugged him.

Dave rested his forehead on Kurt's shoulder. In between sobs, he managed to choke out, "He said he never wants to see me again, and that he doesn't have a son."

Kurt started to cry as well. He always knew he was lucky to have Burt, but up until now that hadn't been so harshly put into perspective.

"He only gave me a few hours to pack all my things, otherwise they would be burnt, and leave." He sniffled. "Now all my belongings are crammed inside my car. I think the worst part was that he was sober."

"Son," Burt Hummel's voice caught their attention. He had arrived without either noticing. "No one should be treated like that by anyone, let alone his own father."

He crossed the living room towards the couple who had separated. Putting his hand on Dave's shoulder, he added, "You can live with us if you want. It's not a big wealthy house, but you are welcome here."

Dave, who had stopped crying, had his eyes fill again with tears before replying. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel."

"Please, call me Burt."

The following Monday, Azimio passed by them on his way to the Principal's office snorting, but didn't try anything. The memories from Dave's punches to his back and face surely were too vivid in his memory for him to try anything.

Everyone else just stared at the two of them for a minute before looking away and then proceeding to talk in hushed tones.

Dave had his left arm protectively over Kurt's shoulders. When they got to Figgins' office, Kurt kissed him on his lips. "Good luck," and waited as Dave Karofsky entered the Principal's office.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As it turned out, Azimio was expelled for attacking a fellow student. Dave would have been expelled as well, but since he only fought the other boy because he had attacked Kurt, he was only suspended for a week.

That week Kurt was bombarded from pretty much everyone with questions about Dave. He managed to weasel out from all of them, even Jacob.

"Is it true that David Karofsky "got the gay" from you? Is that like a STD or something?"

Kurt had turned on his heel, looked right into Jacob's face and closed the distance between them with a few decisive strides.

"I don't know, Jacob…care to test that theory?" He held the other boy's chin. "For journalism's sake, of course."

Jacob had taken a step back, fallen, and scrambled away as if he was running for his life. Kurt only smiled.

When he told that to Dave later that evening, during dinner, his boyfriend had to laugh out loud.

It was the first genuine laugh he had given since his father had kicked him out, so Kurt was happy that at least his predicament was serving one purpose: amusing Dave.

The following week, when Dave was back at school, people didn't bother him, and eventually they also laid off Kurt for fearing The Fury. Dave's teammates gave him the cold shoulder, but since football season was over, they rarely saw each other outside classes anymore. All Dave's free period times and lunch was spent with Kurt and Glee Club.

The year ended. A few months passed. Soon Nationals was knocking on their doors.

Life at the Hudson-Hummel's had finally fallen into a routine. Dave had moved to Finn's room, because Burt wouldn't have him sleeping in the same bedroom as Kurt. It took some getting used to, but eventually Finn and Dave felt comfortable enough being roomamtes.

Things at school had pretty much gone back to normal. Dave's sexuality was old news now, and people no longer whispered behind his and Kurt's backs. They actually had to endure much less crap than Dave had anticipated, due perhaps to Azimio's expulsion.

When they started to plan their trip to New York, Mr. Schuester had been very clear that there would only be 4 bedrooms for the New Directions members, and those would be all girls or all boys.

Mr. Schuester, however, hadn't counted on the fact that Dave Karofsky had plans for that night. He gathered the money he had earned at Burt's mechanics shop and rented a room on the same hotel as the Glee club members, much to Finn's delight, who began planning a way to kick Sam off the room they were supposed to share with Kurt so that he could be all alone with Rachel.

The first time Kurt heard about his brother and his boyfriend's ideas, he had joked, "Oh, Finn, too bad you won't be joining the fun with us!" before winking at Finn and linking his arm with Dave's, who laughed out loud at the horrified look on Finn's face. His roommate definitely wasn't comfortable with that joke.

Nationals came, and with it, New Directions much anticipated victory and glory. Kurt sang "Don't Cry for me Argentina" – his first solo in a competition – and Dave was at the audience's first line, standing up to applause his boyfriend and his friends.

After they won the whole group went to Hard Rock Café at Times Square to celebrate, before returning to their hotel. Once there, they said their goodbyes, and as Finn shoved Sam towards Artie, Mike and Puck's room, Dave and Kurt entered theirs.

Dave kissed Kurt's neck softly, as the shorter boy closed the door. "Congratulations once again on winning Nationals."

Kurt turned around and kissed his boyfriend, deeply, before moving away. "Just...make yourself comfortable. I'll…be back in a bit." He was blushing profusely, and Dave wondered what ideas he had in mind.

Removing his coat, belt, shoes and socks, Dave laid down on bed facing the closed bathroom, where Kurt had slipped into.

When he stepped out, Dave let his jaw fall. Kurt was wearing his cheerleader outfit. He slowly slipped his tongue through his lips as he rested against the door, arms crossed behind his back. "So, where were we?"

Dave was up in one fluid motion, licking his lips before crushing Kurt's for a deep and hungry kiss. "OH, I remember the first time I saw you wearing this, singing that Madonna song and shaking your perfect ass with a smile on your face…" Kurt giggled.

Dave pulled his boyfriend into bed, moving so that he ended up laying on top of Kurt. He parted from the kiss, touched his boyfriend hair, and whispered. "You are so beautiful. I love you."

Kurt grinned. "I love you too."

Dave nuzzled Kurt's right earlobe before saying, huskily. "I have to ask again…are you ready for this? Do you really want to go all the way?"

The soprano moaned before answering. "I don't think I'll ever be quite ready for this, but yes, I want this." Dave stopped what he was doing to look into his eyes. "I want this so much it hurts."

It was all that Dave needed to hear. With a wolfish grin, he started to kiss and bite and suck on Kurt's neck, pausing momentarily only to remove his shirt. It was then that Dave noticed the pot of lube that his boyfriend had hidden behind his back when he had left the bathroom. Kurt unbuttoned Dave's shirt quickly, and moved to open his boyfriend's zipper just as Dave had started to lick his way down his torso.

Dave stopped to kick his trousers off, standing with only his boxers for a moment, admiring Kurt's body. "You still have way too much clothes," he said pulling Kurt's pants off, only to find out the smaller boy didn't have any underwear beneath it and that he was quite aroused.

Dave's eyes darkened. He knelt on the bed and took Kurt into his mouth, swallowing and sucking his length. Kurt gasped.

Clutching through the sheets, Dave found the lube. He poured some into his fingers, and lightly probed between Kurt's butt cheeks until he found what he was looking for. Slowly, he entered one finger, then two, circling them until he felt that Kurt was as relaxed and lubricated as possible.

Moving his mouth away from Kurt's cock, he commanded, "On your hands and knees."

Kurt happily obliged, even more aroused by his boyfriend controlling orders. After spraying more lube on his erection, Dave grabbed Kurt's ass and directed himself towards his entrance.

He slowly started to enter his boyfriend tight ass. Kurt whimpered. Dave tried to sooth Kurt with caring words. When he was finally all sheathed inside Kurt, he sneaked his hand under his boyfriend's belly, and started to stroke Kurt, eliciting moans from him. Dave started to move inside Kurt gently, in rhythm with his strokes. "I love you so much, Kurt."

After a while, they picked their pace up, and before long both were screaming in pleasure as they reached their release.

They panted for a while before settling into bed, Kurt's back pressed against Dave's torso, their limbs entangled, murmuring love words and promises to one another before falling asleep.

The following weekend it was Dave's prom. Kurt was radiant, not believing how lucky he was, because he would fulfill another one of his teenage dreams: slow dance in a prom. It wasn't his, since he still had a few years away from graduating, but Dave had asked Kurt to go as his date.

Kurt was ecstatic.

They danced all night. Glee Club was there, they had been invited to sing at the event. But Dave had a surprise for Kurt.

After Glee performed, Finn grabbed the microphone and made an announcement. "There is someone else tonight that wishes to sing to you. He is not a member of Glee club, but I think you'll be delightfully surprised by his talent."

It was only when Dave stepped into the stage that Kurt realized what was happening. His boyfriend extended his hands to him, smiling.

"_My gift is my song…and this one is for you_

_You can tell everybody, that this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but, now that's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words…_

_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world…"_

Kurt started to cry. He had never been so happy in his life and he didn't think he could be happier.

Until he and Dave were elected Prom Kings.

THE END


End file.
